


Now They Know

by SkadiLothbrok



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8080942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkadiLothbrok/pseuds/SkadiLothbrok
Summary: The others find out about your and Bucky's relationship over breakfast.





	1. Tony and Sam

You and Bucky had been dating in secret for almost 3 weeks now. 

To be honest you were both shocked that none of your friends had noticed. So much for superheroes.

It wasn't that you didn't want them to know, you simply thought it would be fun to see how long you could keep it a secret.

Going down to breakfast you knew that you were one of the last people to get up so the breakfast would most likely be all gone and you'd have to scrounge for leftovers.

When you strolled into the kitchen you saw Bucky, Steve, Sam and Tony sat eating the remains of breakfast.

Pulling out the chair opposite Bucky you took a seat at the table.

"There anything left that you guys didn't eat already?" you questioned the three of them

"You snooze you lose" was Tony's response whilst Steve gave you a guilty and apologetic look.

"Here you go doll" Bucky spoke as he got up and fetched a plate of all your favourite breakfast food.

"Wow. Thanks Buck" you replied genuinly surprised by the gesture.

"Wait what?" Tony chimed in. "You told me there weren't any of croissants left and you'd saved (y/n) one!" His complaining sounded like that of a child. "That's not fair."

Steve laughed as he watched Bucky shrug in response to Tony's complaint.

"I guess it's 'cos you're not his 'doll'" Sam teased Tony whilst picking up on Bucky's use of the name on you.

Bucky threw you a smirk across the table which you couldn't help but return.

"Hey, what was that about?" Tony questioned you both.

"I think they might be on to us darling" you whispered loudly to Bucky which made him laugh in response.

"Wait a minute" Sam jumped in "you two?" he raised his eyebrows in question.

"No way" Tony interrupted before either of you could answer. "Did you know about this?" he asked Steve.

"I had my suspicions" Steve replied making you turn to look at him in shock.

"Yeah right, since when?" you challenged Steve's statement.

"Since that morning I saw you slip out of Bucky's room at like 4am wearing one of his shirts."

You blushed slightly at him bringing that up and couldn't help but laugh when you met Bucky's gaze.

"Whaaaat" Tony spoke "(y/n) and Frosty have done the dirty already" he mocked you both.

"Why? Jealous?" Bucky challenged Tony.

"Geez, chill out guys" you broke up their little staring contest. "Come on Buck" you got up and put your now empty plate in the sink before grabbing Bucky's hand.

He got up and gave you a quick, point proving, kiss before moving to put his plate in the sink too.

The other guys stayed silent as they watched the two of you leave hand in hand but as soon as you'd left the room you could hear them burst into conversation about what had just happened.

"Well now they know" you laughed as you both moved to the sofa near the TV.

"Now they know" Bucky laughed too before giving you another kiss.


	2. Nat and Clint

"Perhaps he just want's some alone time?" Steve argued.

"No" Nat protested "he's been in there all day now, didn't even come down for lunch".

Letting out a sigh Steve began grasping at straws "maybe he ordered takeout instead then".

Nat let out a sarcastic laugh "'cos I'm sure he figured out how to do that in the last few hours".

"Tell you what" Clint chimed "let's just go find out".

With that the group began the walk up to Bucky's room with Steve continuing to protest.

Before barging in Nat knocked on the door and got no response.

The sight that awaited her once she had barged in was a shock to everyone...except Steve.

"(y/n)!?" Clint said shocked.

You and Bucky were both tangled in the sheets of his bed wrapped in each others arms peacefully.

At the intrusion you both woke up and glared at the source of the disturbance.

"What the hell!" Bucky challenged your new audience.

"What the hell exactly" Nat replied "what is going on with you guys?".

"I'd have thought that was fairly obvious" you chided sarcastically.

Steve was stood quietly watching the scene unfold, unsure how to best help his friend.

"Did you guys want something?" Bucky added.

"Well we were actually coming to see what was wrong with you up here" Clint spoke "but clearly you're just fine".

"We done here?" Steve asked Clint and Nat.

"Yeah, you are" Bucky challenged.

With that the group left you and Bucky alone once more.

"Well" Bucky started in a much softer tone "guess that's 2 more people who know now".

"2 more" you confirmed with a chuckle.


	3. The Twins

Running around the track you couldn't help the giggle that escaped your lips.

Bucky was a few meters back after giving you a head start but would catch up with you in seconds.

Next thing you knew he grabbed you from behind and pulled the two of you down onto the grass in the middle of the track.

"You know you could always let me win next time" you said between fits of laughter.

"What would be the fun in that" Bucky replied "then I wouldn't be able to do this" leaning down he caught your lips in a kiss.

"I guess you winning has it's advantages then" you flirted back at him with a smile.

"Are you guys alright?" you heard a voice across the field "we saw you fall".

Clearly they were at an angle where they didn't see the last action you both did.

Seconds later Pietro was stood next to you both.

"Need a hand?" he asked the two of you.

"You know what we're actually good down here" Bucky answered with a smirk.

"What?" he asked with a confused look.

Before he could question you further, Bucky re initiated the previous kiss and silenced him.

You heard him disappear and seconds later he returned.

"See I wasn't kidding" he told somebody.

"I can see that" Wanda responded.

Breaking the kiss once more, you and Bucky got up from the ground and smiled at the twins.

"Since when are you two a thing?" Pietro quizzed you both.

"Oh, I don't know" you replied with a grin "I guess he just made me fall for him".

Bucky laughed at your joke of their earlier concerns.

Taking your hand the two of you began to make your way back across the track.

"Y'know we don't have many people left who don't know" you grinned up at Bucky whilst walking.

"Yeah, well it's sure been fun letting them all know don't you think" he winked at you.


End file.
